A Hunter's Wish
by aruki
Summary: Parted for three years, a Hunter realizes one was lacking in his life; overheard a conversation which broke his heart; an arguement that broke led to the tragic end of their lives...


A/N: Here I am again! Oh... I'm not sure if this will interest you, but hey, this is my first fic about this pair. Did you notice, I'm into "extraordinary" pairs? Anyway, I'm just testing my imagination and creativity(?).  
  
Ponzu: Anou, Aruki-chan, maybe we should get on with the fic...  
  
Aruki: Oh, yes, yes. Gomen ne. Okay! Read on!  
  
Disclaimer: Again, Hunter X Hunter is not mine, but thanks to Yoshihiro Togashi-san, I am able to make this fic...  
  
Ponzu: Aruki-chan...  
  
Aruki: What did I do? What did I do?  
  
  
  
  
  
A Hunter's Wish  
  
Three years have passed since he became a Hunter. It's really convinient being one, because you can have everything you want. But after discovering several new species of animals, and finding some treasures, some of the fun in life seemed to wear off. He somehow realized there is something lacking in his life being a hunter-- love. He recalls as he sat under the shade of a tree...  
  
  
  
[Past: July 5th, 6:18pm]  
  
"I am afraid... There is only one chance. If the pressure if the boilers go down, it would take 20 minutes to hit the critical requirement. I'm thinking that the lives of the twenty-three people onboard are in my hands-- " Pokkoru said, in a tone that clearly said it would be his fault if anything bad would happen in the engine. He was startled, for Ponzu held his hand without saying a word. By her looks, it simply said she would take part in his responsibility and would always be here for him.  
  
It was having an unnatural feeling,"Maybe this is just pressure," he first thought. But as they turned on the power by pulling the lever, he realized he was having this feeling for the first time--"Is this what they call...love?"  
  
  
  
[Present] Now that he remembered the first time he met Ponzu, a smart yet determined girl, this emptiness somehow ebbed away. He wanted to know where she is, and to find out whether she's a Hunter yet.  
  
He immediately set off and went to a coffee shop with internet service. He used his Hunter liscence, and browsed the name "Ponzu". After all, he doesn't know anything about her, but her name. It took a while to search for it, but after a few moments, he found some data about her: "...Ponzu. Age: 17 Residence: Republic of Soros Description: A successful Hunter; discovered the cure for the mental sickness caused by the addictive drug known as Nole(no-lei), found in the mountain ranges in the Continent of Tofa."  
  
"So, she's a Hunter. She lives in Soros... When I ride the plane, I'll reach it after 32 hours. Yoshi!" he exclaimed. For some reasons, he seemed excited to see her. He didn't just want to see her as Ponzu the Hunter, but also as a persn who chose to cure others.  
  
After a long trip, exhausting indeed, he reached Soros. She's already known for being a Hunter, so it won't be too hard for him to locate her in this place. He wasted some time in walking around the town, and was quite amused by the different colored products: blankets, towels, handkerchiefs, etc. After a few minutes if walking, he decided it was time to ask someone where she lives. He asked a vendor,"Excuse me, do you know where Hunter Ponzu's house is?" The vendor replied, "You're new here, am I right? Anyway, just get down the road, and you'll see a clinic under the fir tree." "Arigato gozimasu," he said politely and turned his back to proceed to Ponzu's house. He followed the directions given by the vendor, and after quite some tiring walk, he found it-- the fir tree, as well as her clinic. He ran towards it; somehow couldn't contain his excitement. He was about to knock, but he heard Kurapika's name. "...he visits me sometimes, you know," a voice said. It was definitely Ponzu. "Honto ni? You're really lucky. I mean, a famous Blacklist Hunter, coming here to see you?" Another voice,not younger than twenty, said enviously. "...Oh, come on. Stop that... But..."Pokkoru turned his back and ran away from her clinic; did not even let Ponzu finish her statement. He continued to run untilhe reached a certain river. It was serene, but it somehow brought some loneliness into one's heart. He clenched his fist and felt angry as he have never been. He kept thinking that the girl he first loved is now being lured away from him. He had been friends with Kurapika, and he never thought that he, Kurapika, would do such a thing. Questions after questions raced in his head, and he became confused. He grew tired, felt his knees touch the ground, and then... he knew no more.  
  
* * * He opened his eyes, blinked for several times and found himself inside a friendly-looking house. "Where...where am I?" He groaned as he tried to sit up. He caught a glimpse of someone quite familiar. "You're in my clinic. Lie down first," a female voice said as he tried again, to sit up. "What happened? What am I doing here?" He asked, yet again. "You've been found near the Torah River. It's very dangerous in that place. Some named it the "River of Serenity", though I don't think it's not appropriate because it gives the victim confusion--total confusion, until it feels tired, because it somehow gets the energy of the victim," she explained, then busied herself in fixing her medical instruments on the left side of the bed. "By the way, what's your name? You're new here, right? I'm Ponzu..." she intoduced herself. It's not surprising that she didn't recognize him. After all, his hair was cut short, and he didn't have his hat. He did mature, of course. He sat up,"Pokkoru," he replied. There was sound of breaking instrument. "Pokkoru..."she whispered. Then she turned to face him. And without any warning, she flung her arms around Pokkoru's neck, then she cried. She didn't break off when she said, "Oh, I can't believe it's you. I can't believe you're here... I thought I'd never see you again..." she broke off, faced him with her tear-strained face. "Look at me! I'm a Hunter!" "I know. So...how're you...and Kurapika?" he added reluctantly. "What do you mean, me and Kurapika?" she asked back, bewildered. "I heard you a while ago. Kurapika visits you, right? He's a very famous Blacklist Hunter; not like me--mere catcher and founder of untamed and unknown species of animals." "What are you talking about?" she started to get angry. "I'm going. Thanks for your care," Pokkoru said, then he set off. "Pokkoru, wait!" Ponzu pleaded. But he closed the door, and walked away.  
  
It's very disappointing. He particularly came here to see her, then he'll just find out that Kurapika's visiting her. He trusted him. But, he realized it was his, Pokkoru's, fault why a situation like this occured. He once ignored the feelings for Ponzu, and now, it's happening again. He's now here for business. No one involved--not even Ponzu; nothing's involved--not even his feelings for her. He set off towards the forest of Dena. However, he doesn't know that Ponzu's following him.  
  
She followed him, even though she knew that the forest of Dena is full of vicious animals. Her determination to tell him the truth that there's nothing between her and Kurapika kept her moving. She ran, until she was near the heart of the forest. Trees, bushes and vines were getting thicker; she hadn't seen any monsters, so she moved on, walking very slowly. Suddenly, she tripped over and noticed her leg was tightly wrapped by the tangled weeds surrounding the place. And unexpectedly, the creature she dreaded most loomed into view. She let out a piercing scream, as a monster, half-eagle from the head, and the other half, has the hind legs of a horse.  
  
Pokkoru heard it. He followed were the sound came from. Unfortunately, the screaming stopped. He ran faster and it came from the heart of the forest. Then he saw it. The monster attacked someone--Ponzu! He stood on the spot, transfixed at the sight and was just brought back to reality when he saw the monster getting ready to strike again. Then, he took out his weapon, belonging to Gugenka-type, a bow and an arrow. He concentrated his Nen in his arrow and striked! He hit the monster straight in the eye. It was the Kiruto monster, half-eagle, half-horse. It was rampaging on the spot; as a final shot, he hit the monster straight in the middle part of the head. It swayed on the spot, then died. He hurried to Ponzu, her clothes drenched in blood. "Ponzu...why are you here? You know it's dangerous..." "I came here... to... tell you... that nothing..... is between me.... and.... Kurapika...." He saw her effort to tell the truth to him. "He... comes... to visit me... to tell... me... something.... about... you...." It cost her too much strength to tell these to him, "You were... busy.... So I... waited.... and waited...." "Ponzu, I never thought--" "Thank you.... for... coming.... to.... see me...." Then she held the side of his face, "I.... love..... you....." Slowly, her hand fell onto the ground. He stared at her face, beautiful as ever, but now, it's all in vain. He didn't even had the chance to say goodbye... or even say... he loves her, too. "PONZUUUU!!!!!!" He shouted and embraced the lifeless body. He was crying, while thinking he just want to stay with her until he dies. "It's too fast... why?" he asked himself.  
  
It was then the end of their lives. Their bodies were found by some Bounty Hunters: him, embracing her. He killed himself not long after he cried.  
  
A Hunter's wish-- to love and be loved.  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Aww... I'm telling you, it's not too good, ne? Anyway, I just got the idea of pairing them up because, I thought they would be an interesting couple. I was just wondering why some people(again) ignore others...  
  
Ponzu: Oh, come on! Get a grip, Aruki-chan! It's nice, really. No kiddin'.  
  
Aruki: *shrugs* Whatever. Anyway, minna, reviews please! Thanks for spending time in reading my fic. ^^; 


End file.
